camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Palaemon's Cabin
Palaemon's Cabin Palaemon's cabin looks like a long blue building. The exterior looks smooth but feels coarse. The door has a large overhang over it, lined with numerous shark teeth. If looked at from the right angle the cabin looks like a large Mako Shark. Inside the cabin is like any other cabin. Numerous beds and tables are situated in the long cabin for the children. The cabin is always humid and has a large hole in the back of the cabin. The hole leads to a salt water filled tunnel that connects the cabin to the Atlantic Ocean. Cabin Announcements/Campers= Counselor # Danny "Nemo" Nimoy Lieutenant Counsellor # Arabelle Newbold Members #Austin Irving #Lola Madison #Brigit Bellard #Veronica Larson #Colton Jassky #Marvel Carleson #Lara Villafañe #Martha Lux #Robin Ericsson Adoption # Inactive # Campers who are not year round #April Taylor #Blaze Acosta #Michael Mendes #Addison Johnson #Tara-Lee Hendricks #Miguel Fuentes #Ryan Hudson Former # Dan Wonder (Killed anther camper and ran away) # Milo Silas (Dead) # Skylar Madison (Dead) # Nevaeh Vancamer (Left) # Isabella Marlin # Seth De Luca # Garnette Jassky # Nico Daniels |-| Photo Album= Gallery Template:Palaemon's Cabin Photo Album |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Palaemon have the ability to grow multiple rows of shark teeth and then dislocate their jaws in order to attack with them. Defensive #Children of Palaemon, while in shark form, become thick skinned and are resistant to physical attacks. #Children of Palaemon, can survive falling from high altitudes as long as they land in water, they can also go as deep into the ocean as they desire without any effects from the water pressure. #Children of Palaemon have a slightly higher resistance to burns. #Children of Palaemon heal faster while in the water Passive #Children of Palaemon are innately effected by blood and when they smell it, will normally go into a frenzied rage and attack whoever is at the source of the blood. #Children of Palaemon can innately breathe underwater. #When they are in the water in their normal form (not shark form) they, and everything they touch, stays or becomes dry in water, unless they want to become wet. Supplementary #Children of Palaemon are able to, while in water, transform into any currently living species of shark. The longer they remain in this form, the more energy it drains and the longer the break they need between transformations. #Children of Palaemon have the ability to devour blood in order to increase their speed of healing for a short time. #Children of Palaemon have the ability to call nearby sharks for assistance. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Palaemon have the ability to command the obedience of as many sharks as possible that can reach them; the child of Palaemon must be in their shark form to do this. 6 Months After Character is Made #As Palaemon was also a sea god, Children of Palaemon have the ability to Water Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained, and there must be a substantial amount of water at both ends. 9 Months After Character is Made #As Palaemon was also a sea god, children of Palaemon have a degree of control over water, but none to the extent that child of Poseidon has, they can manipulate water to be used as a small shield, move a small amount of water to soak someone or push them back, the longer they maintain control over water, the more energy is drained. Traits #Children of Palaemon, usually prefer to be near and/or in the water. #Children of Palaemon, generally enjoy water sports, and are excellent swimmers. |-| Treaties= Category:Cabins Category:Children of Palaemon